Many windows of motor vehicles have a trapezoidal configuration, including an oblique edge. Accordingly, such windows are often narrower in the upper portions thereof and wider in the lower portions thereof. Due to this shape, conventional shade screens for such windows (which are often square or rectangular shape, without any oblique edges) are limited in their width and are often unable to effectively block sunshine entering through the lower, wider portions of the window.
Also, many conventional shade screens are designed so as to be attached to and stored on or above the upper portion of the vehicle window. In such arrangements, the shade screens are pulled downwardly, from top to bottom, for placement in use. These arrangements are problematic for several reasons, especially when lowering and use of the window is desired.
First, when the shade screen is attached above the window, it can not accompany the movement of the window. Thus, when the window is partially or wholly lowered for use with the shade extended, the free flow of air through the window is blocked as is the ability for one to extend their hand, arm or head out of the window.
Second, when the shade screen is attached to the window, so as to accompany the movement of the window, then partially or wholly lowering the window with the shade extended results in the shade "bunching-up" at the lower portion thereof.
Thus, in each of the above cases, to use the window, the shade screen must first be fully retracted before the window may be partially or wholly lowered--a situation which may not always be possible due to time and/or driver constraints.
Third, when the shade screen is attached to the window, its presence prevents the window from being fully lowered. Such a situation is not satisfactory.
Fourth, when the shade screen is attached above the window, even when the screen is retracted and stored, it nonetheless provides an obstacle to the free and unhindered use of the opened window.
Thus, it can be seen that there remains a need for a shade screen for the window of motor vehicles which is shaped so as to approximate the trapezoidal shape of a conventional motor vehicle window, which shade screen is not fixed either above or to the window and which is capable of accompanying the movement of the window when it is raised and lowered.